A radar system, such as a frequency-modulated continuous wave (FMCW) radar system operating at millimeter wave (MMW) frequencies, can be utilized to image a target area, such as to provide object detection within the target area. As an example, the radar system can send an electromagnetic signal to the target area. If the object is present within the target area, the object can reflect a portion of the transmitted electromagnetic signal back to the radar system. The radar system can construct an image based on the reflected signals, such as to detect an object in the constructed image.